A M N E S I A
by Arette
Summary: After the horrible accident her parents claimed stole her memories, she was left with a single scrap of a memory from her former life: glowing green eyes, illuminating the dark around them. And she would do anything to figure out what it all means. Rated T to be safe.


_** Hello, and thank you for being interested enough to actually look at this story! It's been so long since I posted/updated ANYTHING, so this is a huge step up in my world lol.**_

_** This idea for this story just hit me in the head one day. Literally. I was just standing around and all of a sudden, a thrown basketball comes flying at my face, and I wondered what would happen if I got amnesia... Lol x3**_

_** Okay, this is not even the introduction to Amnesia, just a teaser, so it's not that long and maybe you guys won't care for it much... But, you know, whatever. I write not for fame, or fortune, but for my own sake :D**_

_** Sorry, I'm being such a spaz. Here it i**_**_s! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_.a.m.n.e.s.i.a._**

**_.introduction._**

* * *

_The girl was running, feeling the cool wisp of the icy night brush against her skin as she raced to a destination unknown. Her only objective was to avoid her capture from an unseen enemy that was obscured by darkness, yet she was certain they were right on her tail. Her condition was bad: the clothes that hung off her thin body was in near rags now, and her hair was unruly, tangled and long. Her bare feet felt the worse as she ran, feeling the stiff ground on the worn and cracked soles, making the offer to just stop and pass out almost undeniable right now. But pure will kept her going at the moment – she had come too far to stop now. They just couldn't get him._

_ He was in a worse condition, stumbling as he was supported by her and another's shoulders, wheezing and coughing up blood, but they kept moving, even when he couldn't. It was a pitiful sight to see._

_ All of a sudden, the boy she was supporting became dead weight. They all collapsed on the ground in an undignified heap, and when she gazed into his eyes, he smiled a smile in an attempt to reassure her. Her amethyst eyes widened the slightest bit._

_ This was his final stand. Her was finally giving up._

_ Wetness formed in her eyes, things she refused to acknowledge as tears. "_, no," she whispered. "You can't."_

_ There was a flash of light, and the misty blue eyes she had been staring into became a brilliant shade of green. He forced his body up onto both feet, and his limbs shook from the effort. Looking into the eyes of the other boy that had been supporting him and her own ones, he said with that same calm gaze, he said, "I'll protect you. I'll protect all of us. If they capture me, they'll leave you guys alone."_

_ "You don't know that for sure, _. For all we know-"_

_ The standing boy with the green eyes cut him off. "I guess I'll have to take my chances, then."_

_ She was speechless as his eyes, no his whole body, shimmered and radiated a faint emerald aura, the last bit of power he had left. He faced the enemies in the dark, enemies she couldn't see in this time of night. And with a power she didn't know he still possessed, he brightened the night with a flash._

_ Blurred. Everything else that she perceived after that burst of power was a blur. Noises clashed and sounded like a high-pitched whining sound that just was unbearable to hear. She recalled white figures looming over her, murmuring… Or where they shouting? She couldn't tell. They kicked her numb body, blows she only felt as thumps on unconscious skin. Her glazed eyes were focused on the other ones, the glowing green ones that illuminated the night around them. She could only watch as they lost their glow, and then the green faded into the shadows._

Krystal woke with a gasp, putting a hand to her heart and feeling it rush beneath her fingertips. She breathed hard from the intensity of the dream, and ran her fingers through the mess of dark hair that had fallen into her face. Sweat dripped down her face from the intensity of the dream. This dream –or perhaps, nightmare- was one that haunted her, always finding her in her sleep. She closed her heliotrope eyes in frustration. She just wished she knew what it all meant.

* * *

_** So yeah, that was the start of Amnesia! And no, this story will not be like that horror game...**_

_** Krystal will have an important part in this story, and if you noticed, 'OC' wasn't on the character list above, so... XD**_

_** This story will be multi-chapter, and I'll write it to the best of my ability. My updates aren't always consistent, but I'll try my best!**_

_** Please review! I don't mind if it's a random comment, critique(if you do this I'll appreciate it), premonitions, or even a mistake review as your hand spazzed out while on the mouse. Opinions matter, just don't be mean about it.**_

_** K, hope you liked it, bye!**_

_** -A**_


End file.
